


XXX-Men Red

by Phoenix_Of_The_Crown



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, F/M, Jean Grey - Freeform, Omega Level Mutant, Romance, Sadness, Telepathy, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Of_The_Crown/pseuds/Phoenix_Of_The_Crown
Summary: After Cassandra Nova assassinates the Ambassador of the UK and frames Jean, who will Jean find comfort in thinking that she has doomed all mutantkind? Will it be the King who gave her people asylum in this dire time of need.A story following the events of X-Men Red but in a more sexy and character focused way. This is chapter one of this story that I already love and will continue!





	XXX-Men Red

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!

_ Chapter 1  Disastering her way to a King _

“That wasn’t you Jean, that was the Phoenix.” King T’Challa softly whispered to Jean. His hand gently grasping her wrist.   
Jean looked away, ashamed of her actions as the Dark Phoenix. This was her first time meeting the King of Wakanda. Acknowledging his empathy on her touchy Dark Phoenix subject.

The horrifying memories of the past, the billions of people her alter ego had killed, the torment it brought upon her friends, begging her husband to kill her all raced through Jean’s mind. In hopes the danger of the Phoenix will never arise ever again.

“I am responsible Black Panther, That world died because of me but I won’t let this one perish. I have the power to end this hatred and mend the scar between mankind and mutantkind but I don’t even know where to start.” Jean said sweeping strands of her crimson hair from her face.   
Taking  a couple steps forward to the group of public figures in front of her.  Jean gave an interesting proposal. Proposing to use their minds as they are some of the brightest minds on Earth for an idea on how to end this conflict. Focusing, her mind melded her consciousness with everyone in the room. 

Black Panther admired her from behind, such a radiant woman. The thoughts of everyone raced through his mind and vice versa. Peace summits, sovereignty, asylum, so many ideas people had. T’Challa smiled under his mask, he chuckled at the thought of why he didn’t pursue this woman instead of Ororo. 

Jean smiled while processing everyone’s thoughts, hearing Black Panther’s liking towards her.

* * *

 

A couple days later Jean found herself standing in front of the United Nations. Staring at all the fearful and abhorrent eyes doing to same to hers. After the melding of minds she came to the decision that Mutants would recognize themself as members of a nation state. As members of a nation attacking mutants is a declaration of war and attacking such a small fleeting population is frowned upon in the United Nations.                                       

“I wish to speak for all mutants because no one else can. Some of the nations in this room will persecute, imprison and kill anyone for suspicion of being a mutant. Mutants should have a say on that because like everyone in this room we share this world and should be equal to all for we ar-” Jean was interrupted during her moving speech by the Ambassador of the United Kingdom. 

“Ms Grey, mutants are a species you have no say here. The United Nations is for nations. Mutants don’t even hold a state.” The Ambassador said firmly. 

“With respect Ambassador, Since all mutants are treated as one group then we speak as a group, We can speak here. Mutants had sovereignty on multiple occasions and each time we wanted to be left unbothered we were massacred by humans. Utopia was destroyed, Genosha was attacked and destroyed living apart will not fix our differences.” Jean said steadily.

“Well Ms. Grey you cannot expect us to take your proposal sincerely, You are a telepath and if I am not mistaken one of the if not the most powerful on the planet. You can be manipulating all of us into your vote.” The ambassador replied. 

“Respectfully Ambassador, I can be on a different planet and distort your psyche if I wanted to. My mentor Charles Xavier wanted humans and mutants to live side by side together, We honor his dream by our heroism and bravery to come here. Some of us are only accepted for our heroism and that is unacceptable. Some see mutants as the next line in evolution, come evolve with us.”  Jean said passionately. Most of the faces in front of her creased with discomfort. Some even looked disgusted but then King Namor rose from his seat.

“Atlantis recognize The Mutant Nation.” The gilled king said before sitting back down.

“Wakanda also recognizes The Mutant Nation.” said the Wakandan Ambassador.

* * *

 

After proudly walking out of the building excited with step one in a road to progression, Jean walked with the Wakandan ambassador. Their support as well as support of fellow Mutant and King Namor made her felt more secure with her plan. On the plaza outside of the United Nations building Jean and the Wakandan Ambassador was met with Wolverine and Honey Badger. 

“Thank you so much Ambassador and please tell King T’Challa I am eternally grateful to him.” Jean dearly, her mind racing back to the King’s thoughts earlier in the week. She wondered how the king looked out of his armor. Is he smooth, scarred, hairy, oily thinking to herself. 

“Hey! HEY!” Laura shouted snapping her fingers in front of Jean’s face. Honey Badger giggled at her older sister’s actions. 

“Oh Laura, Gabby sorry I was lost in thought.” Jean said, her rosy cheeks going into a smile. 

“That was cool you totally kicked ass in there!” Honey Badger said enthusiastically. 

Feeling a warm light tap on her forearm Jean spun around to her surprise the Ambassador of the UK stood in front of her.

“Oh Ambassador. I know the UK has a lack of trust for mutantkind but please give me a chance to convince you not to vote against us.” Jean said anxiously. 

“Oh all that don’t worry about it. I had to make the UK look powerful for all the cameras. Truthfully Britain can use all the allies it can get.” The Ambassador admitted. 

“However there is one problem.” The Ambassador’s warm smile turned into a petrifying glare. “You are no longer in control here. You are no longer the Phoenix. You cannot raise against true power.” she spouted. 

“What?” Jean inquired confused about the situation.  The Ambassador’s Face twisted again into a dark fear mongering stare.

“You have ruined this for me. All my work for nothing. You ruined this so I will ruin you.” The Ambassador ranted.

Jean realizing that someone is in her mind reaches her hand out to try to expel the intruder. The ambassador’s head suddenly exploded. Blood and brains flew everywhere but all Jean can think is  _ Shit _ . Staring at the headless corpse Jean felt the world slow around her. All of her work for mutantkind down the drain. Not even her multiple deaths felt this painful. Harshly Jean snapped out of it by being shot in the shoulder by MPs. Namor did his best to shield Jean from the ballad of bullets as Wolverine disarmed the authorities. Suddenly out of his sulfur smoke Nightcrawler appeared.

“We need to go now!” Kurt demanded. Grabbing Jean’s shoulder as she protests. Making contact with the four mutants Nightcrawler teleported them to safety.

* * *

 

Later. 

Jean gazed at the Wakandan skyline as the sunset crying on the balcony of her suite. Footsteps silently approached her from behind. Jumping at the hand that landed on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly and pivoted back towards the glooming twilight. She quickly wiped her tears away. 

“I apologize King T’Challa. I embarrassed your kingdom and now mutants once again step foot here like mutants didn’t attack this country a few years ago.” Jean whimpered out, refusing to let T’Challa see her face in a weak state. He gently put his hand back on her shoulder. 

“It is no problem Ms Jean. You and your X-Men are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I too know what it is like to lose everything, I once lost this Kingdom to an old enemy but now I have it back and we are better than ever before. Get knocked down and you leap back up.” T’Challa said his hands smoothly massaging Jean’s shoulder. 

Jean turned to the King. Her violet eyeshadow ran down her cheeks in her teary streaks of darkness. He grabbed a tissue and glided it over her face with intense care. Jean studied the King of Wakanda with her eyes. This is the first time her eyes had seen him without his armor. His large powerful body caught her attention and made her realize how long it has been. She had died at least three times since and with Scott dead she….. Jean suddenly kissed T’Challa, warmly pressing her lips against his. 

Blushing Jean covered her own mouth in embarrassment.

“I am sorry your highness.” She said slowly hovering away.

He gripped her thigh keeping the powerful telekinetic in place. Jean’s cheeks were rose red from blushing. Her heart pounded like a piston. The last time Jean felt like this was after her first death in the hudson river. Feelings similar to her time as The Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. Lust started to overtake her. Her loins burned hot with yearning for the king. He drew her back to him. His free hand calmly drifting to her face. The floating girl was now face to face with the king. 

They kiss once more, this time more hungrily. Jean grazed his lips until his mouth opened. Their tongues intertwined and knotted as she fell into his embrace. The heat of T’Challa’s marvelous body drove Jean into a delirious fever. Telekinetically ripping apart their clothes without any care. Feeling his bare skin against hers, coveting his touch. 

The couple drifted onto the bed before he pounced on her. His burning lips engulfed her neck as he started kissing his way down her body. Each kiss making Jean squirm with pleasure. He briefly stopped at her navel licking it quickly as he continued on his way down. His lips reached her slit. He pressed a scorching kiss on it before slowly soothing it. Jean’s sensitive body made her leg spazz from the jolt of bliss. 

“Oh Fuck.” She gasps out. Her hands resting on the King’s head as he started eating his meal. Her eyes nearly disappeared into her skull as her first orgasm in years washed over her. T’Challa surfaced as he climbed next to Jean. She grabbed his face and lapped up her juices off his lips. His mouth descended to her breast as his fingers slid into her. No words could explain the sensation Jean feels. 

“I want you to feel too.” she pants out, with a hazy thought their minds were connected. Suddenly he felt all of her sensations as if they were his own.

T’Challa moaned as he suckled her breast. His cock jumped with each thrust of his finger. He hastily got to his knees. Jean already knowing what he’s thinking flipped her body and propelled her ass up. T’Challa veered into her gushing vagina, roaring with pleasure as he buried himself into her. He leaned over her enticing body, clutching her hips tightly as he started pumping in and out of her. Jean’s moans muffled into the pillows as T’Challa reamed her. Her entire body quivered as she has an orgasm already. The vigorous panther gave a war cry as he continued, feeling his length melt inside her tightening walls.

“By Bast” he grunted out savagely.

His teeth tightened around Jean’s ear lobe as he went faster and harder than before. Jean knew he was going to finish and pulled him out telekinetically, springing to her knees in excitement as the as the psionic pulled his cock towards her mouth.  _ Oh God the taste,  _ Jean thought to herself while pleasured him. Jean felt the euphoria of his orgasm as he filled her mouth with his cum. The torrent of sizzling stickiness entered and never left her mouth as she gulped it all down. 

The pair huffed in the sweaty covers. Jean sensually massaged T’Challa’s chest as he caressed her hair. Steadily they both drifted into sleep. Jean laying on the king’s beating chest. It steady sound sending her into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

 


End file.
